


Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

by homosociallyyours



Series: A Larry Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderqueer Harry Styles, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: After one of their usual marathon phone calls, Harry and Louis have a little phone sex. Based off the prompt "Are you gonna be my boy/girl?” (to be used as written. Harry wants to be a good girl tonight.





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> A word on the genderqueer Harry tag: I wanna be clear that though Harry being a "girl" in this fic is very sexualized, my intention is that his identity really is fluid, and that Louis knows this (hence his asking if Harry wants to be his boy/girl). I myself am genderqueer, but know I can't speak for or represent all gq folks, so if you're gq/nb and this ficlet bothers you, my apologies! 
> 
> This ficlet wasn't betaed or brit-picked, all mistakes are mine.

Harry stretched out on the bed, one hand on his chest and the other holding the phone to his ear. He’d been talking with Louis for a couple of hours, and they’d both gotten in bed in spite of the time difference. For him it was 2am, well and truly past his bedtime, and he rubbed his hand over his belly, turning his head into the pillow. He closed his eyes, imagining Louis next to him, and lightly fingered the waistband of his pajamas. “ ‘M gettin sleepy, Lou,” he mumbled. 

“Ahh, sorry baby, course you are,” Louis said. His voice had gone softer since they’d gotten into their respective beds, and Harry relished the thought of falling asleep to it in his ear tonight. He missed having it every night, but they did have phone calls like this pretty often if he was honest. It wasn’t so bad. 

“Not too tired just yet, though, are you?” Louis’ voice had a playful edge to it, and Harry smiled into the phone. 

“Maybe not,” Harry said. “What’d you have in mind?” 

“I just have the most wicked thought in my mind of you lying there, nearly naked, cock trapped in a tight little pair of knickers, beggin me to let you come, and I wondered if you might wanna be my boy...or my girl...tonight,” Louis said, his playful tone turning filthy. 

The breath caught in Harry’s throat and he arched off the bed, tugging his pajama bottoms off. “Wanna be your girl tonight,” he said, letting his free hand roam over his chest and stomach, stopping just short of touching his cock without Louis’ permission. “So good for you…”

“Mm, yeah, you always are a good girl for me, aren’t you baby? So pretty. I’ll bet you’re hard in those lacy little knickers aren’t you? Want me to touch you?” Louis was breathing hard into the phone, and Harry closed his eyes, imagining him standing over the bed, looking down at Harry like a feast to be devoured. 

“Please,” he whined. “Need you, Lou.” He set the phone by his ear, quickly tapping it into speaker mode so he had both hands free. 

“I’m only just barely gonna touch your cock, baby. Only a little. Tease you. Watch you bite your lip til it’s that pretty cherry red.” 

Harry bit his lip and brushed his knuckles lightly over his cock, a cry escaping his throat at the sensation. “Want you to use my mouth,” he said. “Ruin my makeup.” 

Louis gasped at the image and chuckled darkly. “Oh fuck yeah, Haz, you’ve got all that glitter and kohl around your eyes, haven’t you? I’ve kissed most of your lipstick away, but whatever’s left will end up on my cock. God, you’re always gagging for it. Such a good little tart.” 

Harry licked at his fingers and then slid them into his mouth, moaning around them as he stroked his cock in earnest with his free hand. 

“Such a good girl, takin my cock. Can’t wait to make you come, baby. I’ll bet you’re so close for me, yeah? Are you gonna come with me?” 

Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth and responded breathily into the phone, “yeah Louis, I’m close, so close, please.” 

“Need me to grab those lovely little tits of yours, don’t you? Fuck, baby, make such a mess of you, fuck...Haz,” Louis’ words turned into nothing but breathing until he finally ground out Harry’s name as he was coming. That pushed Harry over the edge, and he was coming too, one hand on his cock and the other grabbing at his nipple and twisting. 

Harry curled onto his side as he was coming down, settling into the phone and letting his breath even out as he listened to Louis doing the same. Louis was the first one to speak. 

“Haz? You still awake, baby?” he asked, voice soft. 

“Mm, barely, Lou. That was really good, babe,” Harry said sleepily. “Love it when we do that.”

“Couple more weeks til we do it in person,” Louis said. “I’m sending over some knickers before then.” 

Harry laughed. “Hope so,” he said. “I can be your boy in knickers too, yeah?” 

“Course, love. Course you can. Let’s get you to bed, hmm, pretty girl?” 

Harry gave a pleased little hum and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep to the sound of Louis’ voice nearly half a world away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am always happy to take prompts on [tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com)! Comments are awesome, if you feel like leaving them!


End file.
